Worlds Among Us:Bleach Part Two
by Choo plus Choo Equals Train
Summary: Liara has fallen into the Bleach world unexpectedly. Follow her new journey in the Bleach-verse, and encounter an old foe that comes around again? Sequel to Worlds Among Us:Naruto Part one.
1. Chapter 1 Knowing

**Hey, no one voted in the poll. :( So I just picked a character. Enjoy Bleach: Part Two of the series.**

**Please read Worlds Among Us: Naruto Part One first, before proceeding. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed. Now don't get the wrong idea. It's not that I get scared of everything like most other people. I mean, I love snakes and spiders to death and that good stuff. Same thing with hollows, I've always thought they were awesome and cool. The only reason I screamed was that it was RIGHT there! And it was very unexpected too. Anyway, back to what was really happening.

I prepared myself for the unimaginable pain of getting your soul eaten. But it never came. I peer through the cracks of my fingers. In front of me, his huge sword and all was... if you guessed Ichigo, your wrong. It was Suigetsu! His sword was plunged deep into the hollow's mouth, that exited through the back of it's head. The hollow looked at him surprised before it dissappeared into spirit particles.

With a sigh of relief, he turned to me and helped me up. I'm sure he didn't want to show it, but he was scared, I could tell. I wouldn't blame him though. If I saw a hollow for the first time I would be scared too. Suigetsu didn't sheath his sword and kept in a ready stance while looking around for danger. "Liara, what the hell was that thing?" He demanded.

"That, my friend, was a hollow." I answered. "They're pretty much evil spirits. They're invisible to most people, but I guess we can see them since we have Chakra. It has part spiritual power so that's probably why. Well, hollows survive by eating souls and other hollows to gain power. And their weakness is to puncture their masks." I informed.

Suigetsu nodded, but still with a look of disbelief. "Okay, never really thought I would fight anything like this."

I was about to ask him why he might be here, since I was told that I would be going alone here, when I felt it. Somehow, I felt like I could feel like something was coming. I put a hand up to ensure Suigetsu was quiet. "Shhh. I think somethings coming." We both look cautiously around. Then, the feeling, got stronger and I could distinguish it in being malevolent. Hollow? Just in case, I ready a kunai. "Suigetsu, I think it might be another hollow." I whispered.

"How do you know?" He whispered back.

That's when a few trees were plowed down by 2 hollows coming right towards us. "I'll explain later!" One hollow went for me, while the other went for Suigetsu. The hollow after me was like a giant centipede. Suigetsu's was like a bird.

I dodged the hollow's charge. It quickly turned around and tried to wrap itself around me. I jump away and land on it's head. I raised my kunai and aimed for the mask. But at the last second, it jerked it's head, making me fly off. I right myself when I hit the ground and then ready a fire ball jutsu. A huge fireball engulfs the hollow, who shrieks in pain. Flames completely covered the centipede, you could barely see it as it writhed around as a shadow bathed in a sea of red and orange. I didn't let my guard down, though. I know a simple fire jutsu wouldn't bring it down. And I was right. It launched itself out of the flames and charged for me again, still shrieking and on fire. I raise my arm, which has the electricity of Chidori wrapped around it. Just as the hollow got close, I aimed to ram my hand through it's mask.

Even on fire, it still had good reflexes as it turned at the last moment, so I hit it's side instead. As the centipede moved, it brought me with it since my hand was still inside of it. Before it drags me too far and the fire still raging on it gets me, I rip my hand out of it with a squishy sound. I roll a couple of times before I come to a stop. As I warily watched the writhing hollow, my breathing was labored. Still, only one Chidori really tired me out. That's a sign that I probably have to train more.

After rubbing itself on the ground, the flames went out on the hollow. It turned to me, eyes filled to the brim with hatred. **"I DON'T CARE HOW POWERFUL YOU ARE! I WILL EAT YOUR DELICIOUS SOUL!" **It screeched.

I quickly charged one last Chidori as it slithered quickly at me with it's jaws open wide. This hollow was stupid. It fell for the same thing twice. This time, my attack hit since the centipede was too fatigued to move fast enough. My arm, all the way to my shoulder, was in the hollows forehead.

The hollow looked at me in disbelief. **"How! How was I beaten by a mere human!" **

I smirk at it, though it looked a little more like a grimace since I was extremely tired. "Not just any mere human, hollow. I am ninja who is working to keep peace."

The hollow convulsed as a wave of electricity went through it. A few seconds later, it disappeared into spirit particles.

After that, I lower my arm and colapse to my knees, breathing heavily. I take a quick glance at Suigetsu, who had just finished off the bird like hollow. After he rips his sword from the hollows mask and it turning into spirit particles, he sees me. He looked alarmed and quickly ran over to me. He sheethed his sword as he sat down next to me.

"Hey, ya' okay?" He asked, clearly worried.

"It's just chakra exhaustion." I breathed.

"C'mon, lets get you somewhere safe." He picks up the limp me and puts me on his back, while adjusting his sword so that I didn't cut myself on it.

"We've got to find the Urahara candy shop." I informed him, my voice sounded more like a sigh.

Without doubting me, he starts walking towards the direction of Karakura town, which I pointed out.

After Suigetsu carried me into the town, we started searching for the candy shop. People gave us odd looks, it being the weird clothes we were wearing and that I was on Suigetsu's back, looking almost dead. But, luckily, none came to investigate. Suigetsu was freaked out by the cars and other technology, so it took me awhile to convince him they were just machines and not some kind of monster. That took almost an hour, so in total, it took four hours to finally find the stupid shop. At that point, I was barely awake. Exhaustion was close to taking me.

Suigetsu made his way to the entrance, but was stopped by Jinta, who was outside sweeping haphazardly.

Jinta looked at him cautiously. "What's with the girl on your back?"

Suigetsu's hand was on the door. "She told me to come here."

"She looks dead." He retorted.

"I'm not dead, just...exhausted." I answered, again my voice was like a sigh. "I _know _about this place." I said, putting as much emphasis on know as I could.

Jinta narrowed his eyes. "One second." He brushed past Suigetsu and went inside. After a moment, he came back with the rest of the gang. Kisuke Urahara, Tessai, and Ururu.

Kisuke had that annoying fan in his face. "So, what do you need today? 3" Don't ask me how he did the heart thing.

"Cut the crap, I need to get her somewhere where she can rest," Suigetsu said, annoyed. "She told me to come here."

Kisuke stared at him for a moment. "Fine, you can explain everything inside, after we take care of her."

Tessai turned to him, worried. "Kisuke, is it really smart to bring them in? That kid has a huge sword on his back."

"Hey! I'm not a kid!"

Suigetsu was ignored. "Oh Tessai, it's fine. I'm sure he won't try anything while his friend needs help." Kisuke said, with a dismissing wave of the hand. Tessai looked hesitant but eventually nodded.

Suigetsu followed the others inside. Kisuke led him to a room where he layed me down on a bed. "So, what happened?" Kisuke asked.

"We were attacked by hollows. She used to much of her chakra so she's suffering from chakra exhaustion." Suigetsu answered.

This time, Kisuke face changed to a serious one. "You two, your not Shinigami, are you?"

Suigetsu looked confused. "I have no idea what a Shinigami is but I'm sure we're not that. We're ninja."

"So this chakra. That's what gives you power and defines you as a ninja?" He asked. Suigetsu nodded. "I'll ask you more later, for now let's treat..."

"Her name's Liara."

"Okay, so let's treat Liara first." Kisuke thought for a moment. "Is there a certain way to treat chakra exhaustion?"

"All she needs is rest and food to replenish it." He answered.

Kisuke called for Tessai. "Tessai, please make some food for our guests."

Before even Tessai could respond, I interjected. "Can you get pizza?" I breathed.

Tessai nodded and headed outside.

I sighed with relief at being promised food. I was starving. And it's pizza too. I haven't had that in so long now. Before all of this, I would eat pizza for everything, breakfast, lunch and dinner. Boy, was I close to freaking out back in the Naruto-verse.

Suigetsu and Kisuke talked a bit while they waited for the food. I didn't hear much since I kept going in and out of consciousness.

Finaly, the smell of pizza hits my nose. I breathe it in deeply, savoring the smell. Completely forgetting that I was pretty much crippled, I jump from my bed, while scaring the crap out of Suigetsu and Kisuke, and charged at Tessai, who had just walked through the door with a couple pizza boxes. I quickly grab a box and rip it open. I devour half the box before anyone else can grab a slice from the other box.

"Jeeze, what's up with her?" Asked a wide eyed Jinta. "She's almost finished that box by herself."

"I hope she doesn't eat ours too." Said Ururu quietly.

I whip my head around to Jinta. "Do you know how long I've gone without pizza?" I ask him. He shakes his head, looking a little scared. "Too long." And I go back and eat the last slice of the box.

After everyone else is finished eating, we decide to discuss what was happening. I was feeling a lot better. We all got situated at a table.

Kisuke clears his throat. "Okay, first, I would like to get the introductions out of the way."

"Actually Kisuke, I already know who you all are." I'm going to be blunt this time. It took way too long in the Naruto-verse to tell them I wasn't from there. I'm going to try it this way.

Kisuke's cheery form never wavered. "Oh you do?"

I nod and point to him first. "Of course, your Kisuke Urahara," I point to Ururu, "your Ururu Tsumugiya," I point to Jinta, "your Jinta Hanakari," I then point to Tessai, "and your Tessai Tsukabichi."

Their eyes were wide and their mouths hung open. Then Kisuke asked, "How, I thought he said that you weren't Shinigami?"

I shake my head. "No, Suigetsu and I aren't Shinigami. We use something different than reiatsu, we use Chakra. It's a mixture of physical and spiritual power." I answered. "And your wondering why I know all of you." Cue nods from everyone. "First let me say that we're not from here. Suigetsu and I are from a different universe."

Kisuke's eyes open even wider. "Wait. Then that means it worked?"

"What worked?" Asked Suigetsu.

Kisuke smiled. "My universe traveling machine."

**Why Suigetsu is there will be explained in the next chapter. Please review, I just need that motivation right now.**


	2. Chapter 2 Awesomer

**Hey, where are you guys? I haven't gotten a review yet. Did someone murder all of my readers?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

"Wait, your telling me you made a universe traveling machine?" I asked surprised. I know Kisuke is a genius but not this much of one.

"Yeah, I did. I activated it about a week ago, trying to see if I could transport another being from another universe. It was just a little project I was working on." Answered Kisuke with a simple dismissing wave of the hand, like it was nothing. "Though, it was more of a blind test since I didn't know what universe it was transporting from, and what. After I used it, nothing happened, so I trashed it. But, if what you claim is true, then it worked."

I turned my head to Suigetsu. "That's probably why you came too. And why we came her prematurely."

Suigetsu sighed in relief. "That's good that we know. So, do you think you can send us back?" He said, hopefully.

Kisuke shook his head. "Sorry, it was only a prototype. And even if I were to try to send you back, I have to know exactly where, which in this case, I don't."

Suigetsu looked like he was going to argue, but I stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. "Dude, it's fine. We just have to wait about a week until the links are open. Then you can head home."

He slumped down in his seat and grumbled. "Fine, I just hope it doesn't take too long. I'm not use to this world."

"What do you mean by links?" Asked a very interested Kisuke.

I look back to him. "The links are what they are. They are what tie all worlds together, but most lie dormant until a certain amount of time. Then they connect to other worlds, like what happened to mine." Then I get an idea on how to explain it better. "Can I use some paper and a pencil?"

Tessai complied by walking out and then coming back with a paper and pencil. I thank him when he hands them to me. I start to sketch a tree while I explain. "Okay, so lets say that the trunk of this tree is the main universe- my universe." Everyone, excluding Suigetsu who had already had this explained to, leaned forward in interest. "Then," I sketch some branches, "The branches of the tree are the roads or links of the worlds. The leaves are the worlds themselves."

"So," I continue, "before, all worlds were separated. But I guess something happened so that they started to connect themselves. The first ones connected were mine, which is the main universe, and Suigetsu's universe." I point to him. "That's Suigetsu. Anyway, I was transported there, and it wasn't until later that I learned that I was transported there for a reason. I was told by these two gods, that are the gods of the universes, that I was suppose to keep the peace of all worlds."

"Before you explain more, I would like to know why your universe is called the main universe." Asked Kisuke.

I thought for a moment. Did Jacob or Edward ever explain that? No, they didn't. But, I think I might have a theory why. "I think it's called that because that's where all they worlds originated from. And this is where why I know all of your names comes in."

"Finally!" Said an agitated Jinta.

I give him a look but I explain anyway. "Aaaaanyway," I drawled, "my guess is that all the worlds were created by ideas from the main world. Like your world. This place was created by the idea from the manga called Bleach. I read it so that's why I know most about this world, including all of the people it."

Kisuke sat there, thinking with his chin in his hand. Then, it seemed like he came to a conclusion. "Liara, I believe you. Considering that I was the one who brought you both here from your universes." Said Kisuke. His face turned worried. "But, you should know that if word of you knowing this much got out, you would be in terrible danger."

"Yeah, I know." I rested my head on my hand and sighed. "I'll just have to keep a low profile for now."

Kisuke nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I'm sure Aizen would love to exploit your knowledge."

"Oh, speaking of Aizen, what's happened recently?" I ask.

"What's happened recently?" He repeated. "Well, Ichigo and the others just got back from rescuing Rukia from Soul Society, and during that is when Aizen defected." He then added, "you do know who they are, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

Suigetsu put his hands up. "Will someone please tell me what's going on? I don't know who this Ichigo or Aizen is, let alone Soul Society."

I sighed. "Suigetsu, it would take forever for me to explain everything in detail, so I'll tell you the simple version."

I started to cound off on my fingers. "Ichigo Kurosaki is the main character, the good guy, who, by the way, is awesome. Aizen Sosuke is the villain, who I think is a raging asshat." Kisuke and the others laughed. "Soul Society is where all souls go when they are taken by Shinigami. And Shinigami are the people who live in Soul Society, and who protect people from hollows."

"Okay, I guess I kinda get it."

"That's good." I turn to Kisuke, looking a little sheepishly. "So, is it okay if we stay here for a little while?"

Kisuke's cheery form comes back. "Well, I can't see why not. I'll just have you work to pay off the rent."

Suigetsu glared at him while slamming his hands on the table. "You sly bastard. You know we have no where else to go so you use us for free labor." He growled.

"Yup!" He said with a cheery smile.

Really I was fine with that. I mean, how hard could working at a candy shop be?

Suigetsu pointed a finger at him. "Just you wait! When you least expect it, I'll beat the crap out of you!"

Kisuke just responds with another smile.

I pat Suigetsu's shoulder. "Don't even try to take him, man. He's a lot more powerful than you think."

He looked from me and back to Kisuke and scoffed. "He's just a candy shop owner, what kind of power does he have? I could beat him easily."

"You think you can beat me easily?" Kisuke asked, still with a smile plastered to his face, that eerily reminded me of Gin.

I was going to warn Suigetsu, but I was too late. He crossed his arms. "Yeah, I'm positive."

I face palmed. "Dammit Suigetsu. Your such a retard." I grumbled.

"That settles it then! Let's end this little dispute in the basement." Kisuke clapped his hands together, still keeping that cheery air. He was about to make his way towards the basement when the front door slammed open.

"Kisuke!" Yelled Rukia as she walked into the room with Ichigo, in shinigami form, in tow. She stopped and stared at him. "Do you have any idea about the sudden hollow disappearance, or the battle that happened earlier?" She asked, completely ignoring me and Suigetsu.

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation as I stared at Ichigo. Holy mother of sweet anime! He looks even cooler in person! (That's her way of saying she likes someone, a lot.) His spiky, awesome orange locks that shine, his beautiful face and those soft brown eyes that I wish I had- that were staring right into mine! I felt my face go hot and I quickly looked away so fast that I almost flew from my seat.

Ichigo turned to Kisuke and thrust a thumb in mine and Suigetu's direction. "Hey, who are those two, Kisuke? Shinigami?" The best main character ever asked.

I'm so glad that Ichigo can be so clueless sometimes. It would be so embarrassing if anyone found out that...little secret of mine.

Suigetsu's mouth was open in an o, somehow already realizing it, while waggling his brows at me with a grin. I hit him on the shoulder and tell him to shut up, but he just laughs it off quietly.

"No their not Shinigami. Their new friends of mine." Kisuke said while waving his fan in his face.

"What are they then?" Asked a skeptical Rukia with her hands on her hips. "This girl," She said, pointing to me, "was staring at Ichigo earlier, so that means she has spiritual awareness. And I'm guessing the other one also does." She looked him right in the eye. "So if your saying they aren't Shinigami, then what are they. Normal humans don't look like they would be ready for battle in a moments notice." She said, referring to Suigetsu's sword and my ninja armor.

He put his hands in front of him protectively, smiling nervously. "Now now miss Kuchiki. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Uh, Kisuke. It's okay, you can tell them about us." I said, coughing a little nervously in my hand from being singled out earlier, and being caught staring.

He gave me a look, probably wondering about my change in mood but then nodded. "Alright, you two I'll try to keep this simple."

"Apparently, when I activated my universe traveling machine, I transported these two from their universes..."

**The explanation I'm sure you don't fee like hearing again...**

"So to wrap it all up, these two came from different universes, Liara being from the main one that knows about all of the other worlds, including ours."

Ichigo and Rukia gave him dumb looks. Then Ichigo was surprisingly the first one to recover. "Hat 'n' Clogs, get off the crack your on."

"He's not on crack Ichigo. He's telling the absolute truth." I said, not acting as nervous as before, believing in sweet denial that everyone forgot what happened earlier.

That's when Rukia recovered. Her eyes narrow on me. "I want to see proof first."

I raise a brow. "What kind of proof?"

She rolls her eyes. "Proof that you are from a different universe." She said in a "duh" tone.

I bristled a bit, but I let it slide. "I don't know exactly how to present you with proof, but I can show you that Suigetsu and I have abilities not found here."

She looked from me to Suigetsu. "Fine then, enlighten us."

I gave her a nod of determination. "Alright then." I wave my hands in front of me. "But be warned, for your heads may blow up into chunks from my awesomness!"

"Hey, I'm awesome too!" Quipped Suigetsu.

I wave him off. "Yeah yeah, no one care about you."

"Complete and utter bullcrap!" He pointed at me. "I'm more awesomer than you!"

"Suigetsu, your embarrassing yourself by talking like that." I said, scolding him like a mother does to a child. "By the way, it's just awesomer, not more awesomer." I added.

He gave me a withering look. "Ya know, it's embarrassing that your engaging in a conversation like this." He said smugly.

"Oh my god," I said, surprised. "You actually know what engaged means!" I give him a mock thumbs up. "Way to go! Your vocabulary has increased from five words to six."

"Uh, do you think we can get back to the task at hand?" Asked a worn out looking Rukia.

Ichigo actually chuckled a little bit. "It reminds me of our arguments, Rukia."

All eyes landed on Ichigo, who looked uncomfortable from all the stares. "What?" He said agitated, not understanding what he actually just did,

"Dude, you just laughed." I yelled. "The Ichigo I read and watched didn't laugh!"

He put his head in his hands and groaned. "Don't say it like that, it makes you sound like a creeper." He then added quickly while looking up. "And I do too laugh, just...not a lot."

I raised my fist in determination. "My one and only objective is going to make you go into a laughing fit!" He just groaned again.

Rukia sighed and face palmed. "Please, can we just get to what we were going to do earlier?" She pleaded.

I pouted a bit from not being able to poke fun at Ichigo anymore. Is that the way I express _**it**_?__"Okay, fine. Let's go." I said with crossed arms as Kisuke led us to the basement.

**Yo, I need reviews. I need to know how the Bleach part is coming.**


	3. Chapter 3 Spacing out

**Okay, there was a mistake earlier in the last chapter. My Bleach is a little rusty and I kind of jumped the gun on the story. Anyway, the mistake was that Rukia shouldn't have been there because she should have been in soul society. I'm not going to change it though. In this one, she didn't stay, so deal.**

**This one took me a little while to write since I have cramps in my hands from playing WAY too much devil may cry. But I was still able to get out a pretty long chapter though. By far my longest chapter ever written.**

**Thanks to December 25th and the guest for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

After climbing down the latter into the large out side looking basement, I stood in front of the Shinigami-Kisuke and Rukia, and the Vizored, Ichigo. Rukia and Kisuke opted to stand while Ichigo sat on a boulder, with one leg brought up and his arm resting on it.

Suigetsu stood a little way away from me, casually leaning on Zabuza's sword while drinking a bottle of water. After taking a sip, he gestures to me with the bottle, a sort of cheeky expression covering his face. "Why don't you go first."

"You just want it so you can one up me first," I grumbled. I turn to the spectators. "Okay, we'll be showing you guys a few of our moves called Jutsu." They seemed interested in what would happen next, clue being them leaning forward a bit. I turn away and put my hands together in thought. After I think of what to start off with first, I move my hands in the correct signs. I breath in deeply and bring my hand near my mouth, then I blow as hard as I could. A great fire ball erupts from my lips and travels along the ground until going out in an explosion. I turn to the others, ready to guage their reactions.

Rukia spoke up first. "So this jutsu is like Kido, except without incantations. Instead with the use of hand signs." She pursed her lips. "I would like to see a few more demonstrations."

Kisuke made a curt nod. "Yeah, and it's definitely something not from here."

Ichigo just shrugged simply. "Don't ask me about it. I don't know crap about Kido, so the thing I'll say is that it was pretty cool."

"My turn!" Declared Suigetsu. He placed his water bottle on a flat boulder and started to make hand signs. Part of the way through it, I realized what he was doing. He was making a water dragon. See! I was right. He is trying to one up me. Dragons are cooler than fire balls. When he finished, a dragon made of water coiled around him. It let out a roar before lunging at a boulder and exploding on impact in a spray of water. He looked to our spectators, a wide grin on his face that showed his sharp teeth.

"Definitely not like something from here," said Rukia. She crossed her arms. "All right, I believe you. During both demonstrations, I didn't feel really any spiritual pressure from you two."

Suigetsu fist pumped. "Yeah, they liked mine better!"

I round on him. "Yo, what makes you think that? I didn't hear them whooping and hollering about it." Then I give him a cheeky smile. "If you really want to impress them, initiate that battle with Kisuke."

"Oh yeah! Hey Kisuke! Let's start that fight!" He hollered.

I laugh quietly in my hand as I start to walk away. He was so going to get creamed. But I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I look over my shoulder to Suigetsu, who had a stupid smile on his face.

"What?"

His smile widened. "That Ichigo kid looked pretty impressed by your move."

I quickly wave my hands in front of me. "Don't you dare say anything about that!" I hissed. Without another word, I walk away, not laughing anymore. I passed Kisuke, who was making his way to his fight. I found a boulder a little ways away from the others and sat down cross legged. I rested my chin on my hand and sighed.

I've never really liked someone before, only once before have I kind of did. There was this boy when I was in sixth grade who wasn't actually mean to me. Yeah he acted like I didn't even exist, but still. He never went out of his way to bully me and that made me have hopes for that maybe there was one person out there that didn't hate me for no freaking reason. So, after awhile, I sort of developed a crush on him. Of course, I never got together with him. I got up the courage one day to try and talk to him, and guess what happened. He completely ignored me. And that's when I realized it. Him ignoring me was a way of bullying. So after that day, I vowed to never crush on another guy again.

Of course, that doesn't count for fictional characters. Well, at that time, technically, they're not fictional anymore. But, anyway, after I watched Bleach, I developed a crush on the main character. Ichigo Kurosaki. Don't think I'm crazy! I know some of you have a crush on some kind of fictional character. Anyway, it's that he's just so cool ya know? Most main characters are usually kind of stupid. That being Luffy from One Piece, Goku from Dragon ball Z, Naruto, and many more. While Ichigo can be a little clueless sometimes, he makes up for it in being awesome! His Bankai is beast and his Hollow form kicks major ass!

I just don't know how to deal with this kind of thing though. I have poor experience in that area, any experience at all being the romantic novels I've read. I really don't want to make things awkward between me and Ichigo. So the only good thing to do is to just forget about this, never think about, and hope it goes away. And hope that Suigetsu doesn't be an asshole and tell Ichigo about this. I still don't get how he figured it out that easily.

A loud smash breaks me from my thoughts. I quickly blink my eyes and see the back of a person who has their large sword raised. I look up to see a head with spiky orange hair. Oh crap! Ichigo lowered Zangetsu and turned to me, somehow looking relieved and annoyed at the same time. "You should really watch yourself, that rock almost crushed you." I gaped a bit and looked to the sides of the boulder I was sitting on. Two cleanly cut pieces of rock lay on both sides.

I look back up to him and rub the back of my head sheepishly. "Hehe, yeah sorry about that. Um, I was just thinking about...stuff. When I think I usually think pretty hard and I'm not aware of the outside world." I sighed and planted my face in my knees. "Shit, and I call myself a ninja."

"Well, just to be safe, I'm goin' to be hanging around here in case you space out again."

I look up to see him gone. I gaze around until I see him sitting cross legged on the ground next to my boulder with Zangetsu in his lap, one of his signature scowls on his face.

"Sorry!" Yelled Kisuke and Suigetsu in unison.

"A little late for that, retards!" I snapped back.

After I was broken out of my thoughts, I was able to get a look at their battle. And I so called it. Kisuke was beating the crap out Suigetsu, who was barely able to stand where he was. But I will admit though, it looked like he was putting up an okay fight, landing a couple of hits on Kisuke, but not enough to do any kind of damage.

"I thought he was just a candy shop owner Suigetsu?!" I yelled to him, smirking. "You need to work on your judgment man!"

He quickly dodged an attack from Benehime, Kisuke's Zanpakto. "Can't you see I'm fighting!" He shot back.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I thought you were frolicking in a meadow holding hands with Kisuke while picking daises," I said sarcastically. "Of freaking course I can see that, I'm just being a nuisance. And I'm not going to tell you about the attack headed your way!"

He looked to me. "Wha-" The flat end of Kisuke's sword slammed into his face, sending him flying into a huge rock. Some cracks formed on impact. He stuck there for a moment until he comically started to slowly slide back down.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I fell back on my rock and held my sides, laughing hysterically. "Oh crap! That was perfect!"

With a groan, Suigetsu slowly stood up, his form wavering a bit. He gives me a withering look. "I'm happy your so concerned for me."

I laugh a little bit more to get it out of my system. Then I sigh. "Okay, how about we end it here. He looks like he's had enough."

Kisuke lowered Benehime. "Yeah, let's end it for now."

Suigetsu scoffed. "I can keep going." He took a step forward, only to stumble and fall to his hands and knees. With another sigh, I used body flicker and came up to Suigetsu.

I put my hands over his form until a blue/green light emanated from them. "I'm not that good at healing jutsu but this should help you a bit." After a little bit, I retracted my hands and he sat up, murmuring a thanks. I stood back up and offered him a hand. He took it and I helped him up.

He gives me a curious look. "Going back to being nice?"

I shrug. "Hey, I'm always nice. And I'm too lazy to hold any kind of grudge." But, I then stare right into his eyes while pointing at him. "But, that little secret of mine, stays secret. Got it?" I growled.

Without hesitation, he nods. "Okay, okay. My lips are sealed." He said, making the motion over his mouth with his hand.

"Good, because if that ever gets out, I'll so Kirin your ass."

Suigetsu took a step back, waving his hands in front of himself. "There's no freakin' way Sasuke taught you that!"

I nodded in confirmation with a smirk. "He totally did."

"That's retarded." He whined.

"Hey Liara! Suigetsu!" Called Kisuke in a sing song voice.

We both turn our heads to him. He was by Rukia and Ichigo a little ways away. "What!" We said in unison.

"Come hear!" He said, again in a sing song voice while making the come here motion.

"Why do I feel like this is going to suck?" I murmured.

"Why do I feel like your right?" Groaned Suigetsu as we walked over to the candy shop owner.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked as we reached him.

He started to wave his fan in his face. "I decided that your going to be attending school," he chirped.

Suigetsu and I stared at him, dumbfounded. "Uh, what?"

"I said," he drawled, "your going to school."

"Why?" I said without being able to hide my panic.

He gave us a cheery grin. "Because, I can't have uneducated workers."

I took in a deep breath to try and steady myself. It worked a little bit. "Okay, I can see the reason for Suigetsu having to go-"

"Hey!"

"-because he doesn't know this world well, but why me?" I whined.

"Urahara, we're going to be leaving," informed Rukia. "Hollows." Ichigo and Rukia left the basement.

"I want you to meet the others and gain their trust."

I slap a hand to my face. "Fine, I'll do it." I groaned. "Only because I know arguing with you would be futile."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Interjected Suigetsu.

I turn to him and pat him on the head. "Adults are talking right now so shush."

"So, when do we start?" I ask him, while ignoring Suigetsu's complaints.

"Tomorrow." He chirped.

"Crap."

"Hey Kisuke?" I asked. Right now, he Suigetsu and I were back in the shop eating dinner.

"What is it?"

I put down my chopsticks. "Well, I was told before that I would sometimes get the powers of the universe I go to. So, do you think you can check if I have Shinigami powers with your pimping cane?"

He gave me a look. "Okay, I'm just going to ignore that other part-but yeah, we can check."

After dinner we decided to try it.

"Okay, so you probably already know what should happen." Said Kisuke, brandishing his cane.

"Yeah I-" I was cut off when the cane was slammed into my forehead, knocking me back. For a second I thought that I hit the ground, but I didn't. "Jeeze, warn a girl next time." I grumbled while rubbing my forehead. I looked behind me and saw myself laying there, looking dead. I cringed. "Jesus, I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

Kisuke hummed. "I guess you do have Shinigami powers."

"Huh? Oh" I looked down at myself and what do you know. I was wearing the black Shinigami uniform, with a regular looking katana strapped to my hip. I pull out the weapon and gaze at it in wonder. "Cool, so I have my own Zanpakto." I hug it, of course making sure I don't cut myself with it. "Nice to meet you, whoever you are." I release and look at it again. I purse my lips in thought. "I wonder what kind of Zanpakto you'll be?"

Kisuke shrugged. "When you achieve Shikai, you'll know."

"Hey, now we can have sword fights." Said an excited Suigetsu.

I was about to reply, but something didn't feel right. Wait! "Shit! I can't feel my chakra."

Kisuke scratched his chin in thought. "I think it's because Reiatsu is only spiritual power. And you said earlier that Chakra has physical and spiritual power."

I nodded while flexing my hands. "Yeah, I guess Shinigami can't use anything that includes physical power like that. And that probably Chakra isn't part of the soul."

I clapped my hands together excitedly. "I think this almost makes up for having to go to school tomorrow!"

"Ugh, never mind. School can wait." I groaned while picking at my uniform. "I hate waking up early."

Ichigo looked at me from the corner of his eye. "You really don't want to go, don't you."

I threw my hands up in the air. "Yes, I thought doin' this whole protecting the worlds thing would excuse me from school!" I brought my arms down and crossed them. "This is just bull crap."

"How do you think I feel?" Piped Suigetsu. "I've never even gone to a school like yours."

"We'll help you Suigetsu." Said Rukia.

Ichigo shot her a glare. "Don't help him when you can't even open a freaking juicebox yourself."

"Hey! I can open a juicebox," she shot back. "It only took me five minutes last time."

"Yeah," Ichigo drawled. "It usually takes a normal person only a few seconds." He gestures to me and himself. "You should just let me and Liara handle it." Rukia crossed her arms and grumbled but didn't argue.

After that, we walked in silence until we finally made it to the school. Right when we go inside, Keigo came running over, arms wide.

"IIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo stuck an arm out and clothes lined him. "Morning Keigo." He said, like he didn't just do that.

"Nice to see...you." He breathed our from the floor.

Suigetsu and I let out a bark of laughter as we kept on walking.

"Morning Ichigo, morning Rukia!" Called Mizuiro.

Ichigo lazily waved behind his back. "Morning."

Rukia turned around so that she was walking backwards and waved. "Good morning."

"Liara," whispered Suigetsu nervously in my ear. "People are staring at me."

"Hm?" I take a quick look around, and sure enough, people are staring at him and talking in hushed whispers. One was loud enough, and I heard it was about his snow white hair.

Oh hell no!

"You go a problem with my friend!?" I yelled/threatened while shaking a fist at them. "Any one so much as look in his direction, I'll rip out your Adams apple and make you eat it like one!"

All of their eyes widened in fear and they quickly looked away, going back to whatever they were going to do.

Ichigo looked to me in surprise. "Shit, I'm sure you just made them all piss their pants." He patted me on the back with a smirk. "Good job."

I shrugged simply. "Hey, I try."

"Jeeze!" Exclaimed Suigetsu with his arms in the air. "I don't think you had to go that far!"

I shrugged again. "I don't like it when people do stuff like that. Bullies just piss me off." I didn't want to bring up me being bullied. That was in the past and didn't do any good to bring it up now.

Rukia whistled. "Remind me to not get on your bad side."

**Okay, there it is. So it's out there. Liara has a crush on Ichigo! But she really doesn't want anyone to know.**

**I'm kinda stuck on what kind of Zanpakto Liara should have. Any ideas welcome.**

**See Ya and keep reading and reviewing. Choo over and out!**


	4. Chapter 4 Untitled

As we entered the class room, Ichigo and Rukia led us to the other three members of the Bleach crew. Chad, Orihime and Uryu exchanged greetings with Ichigo and Rukia. Shortly after is when Suigetsu and I were noticed by them.

Uryu adjusted his glasses. "Are these two new students?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, they just moved here."

I gave them a curt wave. "Hi. I'm Liara Turner, and this," I jerk a thumb in Suigetsu's direction, "is Chaz Bono."

Suigetsu slapped my shoulder. "Your an idiot." He turned to the others. "I'm Suigetsu."

Everyone gives us odd looks, but they let it drop. After that, they introduce themselves and all that. While that was going on, I heard Keigo screaming his head off about something while pointing our way. What a spaz.

Orihime gave us a warm smile. "Well, welcome to our school! I'm sure we'll all be good frien-"

Orihime yelped when hands came from out of nowhere and grabbed Orihime's, uhh, large chest.

"Morning Hi-me!" squealed Chizuru.

Tatsuki, who I hadn't even noticed yet, planted her foot in her face and launched her across the room.

"Jeeze, regardless if it's summer or fall all you ever do is try to get some!" yelled Tatsuki to the downed Chizuru.

She sat up and gave a thumbs up while blood dripped from her nose. "Yes I do!" Then her eyes trailed to me. "And every season I want girls!"

I gulped and took a step back. I've never been more freaked out in my life by another girl. (A/N No offense to anyone who's gay)

Ichigo and Tatsuki started to talk, while the others decided to ask a few questions.

"So, where did you two move from?" asked Uryu.

I was about to answer when the teacher, who's name I forgot, burst into the room.

"Morning! Time to scurry back to your seats, brats!"

I booked it to a seat that happened to be right next to Ichigo. Suigetsu took the one behind me, Rukia took the seat to my left, Uryu sat behind Rukia, next to Orihime, and Chad sat behind Ichigo.

"All right everyone!" she announced. "We have some new students today!" She pointed to me and Suigetsu. "Get up here and introduce yourselves." I sighed. Just when I sat down too.

Suigetsu and I got up from out seats and head up to the front. While we were walking up there, Suigetsu whispered, "What should I say?"

"Just follow my lead," I whispered back.

At the front, we stood side by side. I cleared my throat and waved. "Hi, I'm Liara Turner, and I just moved here from the United States with my brother," I gesture to the white haired teen next to me, "Suigetsu."

"You two don't look related at all," remarked the teacher.

"He's adopted," I nudged him, "right?" I whispered.

He nodded his head, fiercely. "Yup, I'm her adopted brother."

"Why is his hair white!" yelled some random student.

I fix the student with a glare. "That's none of you effing business."

The teacher dismissed us with a wave of the hand. "All right, that's good, sit down. We have another new student to introduce."

"HOLLOW! HOLLOW!"

"WAHH! HOLY CRAP!"

All of the heads in the room turn to Ichigo who was trying to muffle the sounds of the screaming Shinigami badge. Luckily, people who aren't spiritually aware can't hear it. He shoots from his seat and runs out the door. "Gotta go to the bathroom!" he yelled back. Chad and Orihime run out, yelling back that they needed to go the bathroom too.

Suigetsu gave me a questioning look. "Should we go too?" he quietly asked.

I shake my head. "No, it's only a few hollows. Let's just go sit down, I'm tired of standing."

About ten or so minutes later, they return. As for how class went, I really don't know. I kinda spaced out during the whole thing, and before I knew it, it was lunch.

Our group, which consisted of me, of course, Suigetsu, Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Tatsuki, Keigo, Chizuru, and Mizuiro.

I warily gazed at the lunch bag Urahara packed for me. I wanted to pack my own, but he insisted he that he made it. Deciding to get it over with, like ripping off a band aid, I open the bag and pour out the contents.

Candy.

That jerk packed me a lunch of just candy! Candy is nowhere near a fitting lunch. Just a sandwich would have been good, but noooo, he had to be a butt and do this.

Next to me, I hear a groan. I look over and see that Suigetsu's lunch is also candy. Urahara must have made it too. He sat there, glaring at the small pile of candy in front of him, probably hoping it to combust into flames.

I turn back to my candy with a glare, and that's when I see a folded piece of paper. I grap it and open it to find a chibi face of Urahara with his tounge sticking out.

With a very subtle fire jutsu, I burn it, and let the ashes fly on the wind.

Looks like Suigetsu and I have some pranking to do. And it's going to better than the Sasuke prank. Too bad though that we don't have Naruto and Kiba with us.

Time to recruit some new pranksters!


	5. Chapter 5 Strawberry! Why you no laugh?

**Thank "The10thDoctor1964" for reviewing and actually motivating me to start writing again.**

After school was finally over, hooray, I went to the candy shop with Suigetsu to get started on the work we had to do for Urahara. The whole time that day, Suigetsu and I started to make plans for that prank while we worked. So far,... we don't have much. This prank will be a lot harder than the Sasuke prank. Urahara could definitely sense us so we can't do any kind of sneaky operation. Maybe we could get Yorouichi in on it. I'm sure she would love to be a part of it.

I was talking to Urahara, making sure not to give away any hints to a plan against him, about future events. I told him that we need some things to play out like the original story. I would tell him later about other things if it's needed.

Well, after a long day of work, I found Yorouichi (Urahara told her of the situation of me and Suigetsu) and asked her for a little bit of training in my Shinigami form. She gladly excepted after I offered her a place in my Urahara prank squad. I bettered my shunpo, and helped me with different sword techniques. Of course I'm no where near as strong as Ichigo, I doubt I could even defeat Orihime. If you think about it though, she is actually very powerful. Yeah, I think she's a powerful character, not enough people thought that. She rejects things! That's pretty awesome, and that's why she's my second favorite female character.

Ahem, anyway, this is nothing like those mary-sue fanfics where the girl gains Bankai without even doing anything. I mean, seriously! I would rather work for my power than just gain it from nothing! But, I do hope that I can talk to my Zanpakto soon. I want to know who he or she is like. I hope I get someone cool like Zangetsu.

Oh, and you know what's cool? I found a charger for my phone! Urahara had some cables in a drawer he wanted me to sort out, and that's when I found it. I asked him if I could keep it and he said yes! Now I can listen to music, look at my funny pictures and watch my anime! My phone pooped out a couple weeks ago back in the Naruto-verse. Cue total freak out from me. I'm just happy, and totally off topic from what I was originally talking about.

So, after watching some of my favorite anime battles with Suigetsu, (he was curious about other worlds) those being the Ichigo VS. Ulquiorra fight, Goku VS. Frieza fight, and the Luffy VS Buggy fight, we went to bed. Suigetsu was really surprised at how powerful and crazy the Goku VS. Frieza fight was. Seriously, a whole planet was destroyed in the process. After that, Suigetsu wasn't looking to forward to that universe. And then, he was really surprised at Ichigo's hollow form. He told me that it was weird that the hero of the story would have such a demonic power. He was also a little freaked out by it too, and was going to keep an eye on Ichigo in case he turned into it. I wouldn't blame him though, hollow Ichigo would pretty much kill the entire crew easily. But, I still kinda want to see it. I know this sounds weird, but, I think it looks cute. Hey, I've said before that I think some scary things are cute, so... no making a weird face at the screen. Ok, gotta stop breaking the fourth wall, or else Choo will write me doing something embarrassing or something.

**Next day... or should I say morning...**

"I was stranded on a planet,

just me and Spok,

we met a nasty Nazi alien,

who locked our asses up.

We found a hunk of crystal,

and a metal piece of bed!

We made a laser phaser gun

and shot him in the head.

I was standing on the bridge,

when Zuloo came to me,

his eyes were full of tears,

he said, "Captain can't you see,

the ship is gonna blow."

to something I besiege.

I grabbed some dribble and some chewing gum,

and-"

I had to veer off the right really fast because I almost ran into someone. "Sorry!"

I cleared my throat and continued on my way.

Now I bet your wondering what I'm doing, singing Voltaire walking down a street by myself. Well here is yo answer.

I'm on my way to Ichigo's. I wanted to get a chance to meet Kon before I went to school. He can be pretty adorable when he's not a perve.

Suigetsu's not with me, Orihime and Chad took him off my hands to show him around.

After finishing, horribly might I add, singing The USS Make Shit Up by Voltaire, I made it to Ichigo's.

I stood by the house for a moment, thinking of what exactly to do to get inside. Introduce myself to his family by going through the front door, or scare the crap out of him by coming in through the window.

Hmmmm.

I start to walk up the side of the house using the chakra in my feet to Ichigo's window.

"Window it is."

I looked through the window and saw Ishida there, mending Kon. After making him look girly, with a lace mane, Kon started to attack him. I had to stifle some laughter. Afterward, he fixed it so he looked normal and left.

Kon was prancing around, happy that he was fixed, when his eyes landed on me. He got this weird look in his eyes before launching himself at the window while yelling something, only to smack it hard with a loud thump. Well, as aloud as a stuffed animal sounds when you throw it as hard as you can at a window. I watched him slowly slide down the glass, leaving behind a streak of drool. Stuffed animals can drool?

Ichigo came over, making sure to step on Kon, and opened the window with a raised brow.

I waved. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Okay, so how exactly are you doing that?" He asked, reffering to me standing on the wall.

"Because, I'm spider man." He gave me a look. "Okay, it's just the power of chakra." I take a quick look around. "Uh, I'm going to jump in if that's fine with you, I don't want to be seen doing something like this."

He nodded and moved out of the was so I could jump in. A second later, I saw a blur of brown launch it self my way, only for it to be caught by its leg by Ichigo.

Said strawberry fixed the stuffed animal with a glare. "Kon, I swear if you touch her, I'll rip off your newly fixed mane and burn it in front of you. Got it?"

"Okay okay." He crossed his arms and sat on Ichigo's bed, mumbling.

Ichigo sighed and turned to me. "So, what can I do for you."

"Uh, well actually, I came here to see Kon before I went to school."

Ichigo raised a brow. "Really? You wanted to seen Kon."

"Hey, just try to be in my shoes for a moment," I said. "Just think about it. My favorite anime's characters are all real. Yeah, I'm going to want to see and meet them all."

"Yeah, I guess I can see that. Weird to think though that me and the others lives are read for your worlds enjoyment."

I shrugged. "Hey, just be happy that your famous."

"I'm famous?"

"Oh my god, yeah! You have, like, a billion, crazy for you, fan girls that would probably rape you on sight. Your lucky that I'm not that kind of fan girl-" I quickly waved my hands in front of me. "No wait! I'm not a fan girl! Nope! No! No! Your just a favorite character! I don't, like, fan girl over you! Nuh uh! Because that would be weird." Darn you slip of the tongue! Brain, why you no work with mouth?

Ichigo gave me a confused look. "Uh, okay?"

I coughed nervously in my hand. "So, yeah. I think we should head to school now."

Rukia came into the room. "Hey Ichigo. We- Oh hi Liara."

"Hi." I jerked my thumb to the window. "I was just leaving. See you at school." I wanted to get out of there quickly, so I used Body Flicker and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

School wasn't too eventful. All we did was meet Shinji. That guy still freaks me out a little bit.

And, I also found out that Suigetsu accidentally told Chad, Uryuu and Orihime about us. What an idiot. Now, there's really no point in going to school, but Kisuke made me go still.

Oh, and I also recruited Orihime for the Prank Squad. She was really excited about it and said we should have secret meetings at a secret HQ to discuss plans. I was totally for it. It feels like a secret organization or something.

**Next day...**

Ichigo and Uryuu were kind of out of it today. Probably because of the events of last night. You know, where Shinji tells Ichigo that he's a Vizored and Uryuu learns about his father who tells him that if he wants his powers back, he can't situate himself with Shinigami.

I needed those events to happen because its crucial that Ichigo is convinced to take control over his hollow and that Uryuu gets his powers back.

I feel bad about Ichigo though. He looked so depressed and sad. I guess I would too if I learned about a being inside of me that wanted to take control of my body.

So, during lunch, I tried to make them feel better.

"Hey guys. Watch this, I can do magic." I said as I took a sip of my can of soda.

"Says the person who can walk up walls," said Ichigo.

"No chakra or spiritual energy is required!" I took my can of soda that was half empty, and propped it on the side of the bottom rim, so it looked like it was defying physics.

I threw my hands up in the air. "Taaaaaadaaaaa! Mind freak!"

I got the group laughing, but not Ichigo or Ishida. Darn!

Then I got another idea.

Funny pictures!

I turned on my phone, making sure no one saw my wall paper of hollow Ichigo. Gotta remember to change that.

I showed the group some Bleach memes and got them cracking up. But not Ichigo. I at least got Uryuu to give a faint smile.

I've just about had it though with Ichigo.

I grabbed Ichigo's shoulders and shook him like a mad woman, his head going back and forth fiercely. "Strawberry! Why you no laugh!?"

His head went back. "I" Then forward. "Don't." Then back. "Know." Then he grabbed my arms, firmly, but gently, and stopped me. "I'm not to fond of getting whiplash." He let go. "And don't call me that."

"C'mon Ichigo. Everyone needs to laugh some time," said Orihime.

That's when I initiated my last ditch effort to get the Strawberry laughing.

When he wasn't looking, and after making sure no other people were watching, I made a couple of clones, and me and them surprised tickle Ichigo.

He fell to the ground, face red from trying to keep in the laughter as we attacked him.

"You are no match for the Liara Squad! Now laugh!"

When I saw that he wasn't, I made a couple more clones and had them help.

"Laugh darn you!"

The others were laughing in the background. Even Uryuu was smiling.

"Get 'em Liara!" Cheered Suigetsu.

"Working on it!"

Finally, we broke him and he started laughing hysterically.

"Ahhahaha! Please- ahhaahah stop! Can't- aahaha- breathe! Ahhahahahhhhaaa!"

I dispelled the clones, and stopped tickling. "Okay. Jeeze, your a hard person to crack, aren't you?"

He sat up and stared at me. "Uh, Ichigo? What are you-"

He lunged forward and started to tickle my sides. NOOOOOOO! He just happened to pick where I was the most ticklish at!

I fell to the ground, unable to contain the laughter as he attacked my sides. "Aahahaahahahahah! Hahhhaaaaaha!"

"Revenge!" He bellowed, but he was smiling a bit. Score!

"Please- ahhhahahaahhhaa! I'm- ahhhaaaha- going to pee!" I wailed/ laughed.

After a moment, he finally stopped. "Good, now we're even," he said.

I sat back up, holding my sides. "Totally worth it though. I got you to feel better."

He face palmed, but with a small smile.

I looked back to the others and noticed that they were giving us odd looks.

"What?"

"I never thought Ichigo would do something like that," said Rukia.

"Yeah, never saw him get in a tickle fight before," said Chad.

The others nodded in confirmation.

I just shrugged. "Hey, I've got the magic touch," I poked Chad's nose. "Bing."

**The end... just kidding. **


	6. Chapter 6 Despair

**Wow, I'm on a roll today.**

**Me no own Bleach or Naruto.**

For some reason, I couldn't remember what was going to happen today. I know it is something important, but I don't know what. Darn you terrible memory! I guess I'll have to go through the anime and figure out what happens next.

While at Urahara's, I pretended to work as I looked it up on my phone. I scrolled around in the episode list until I found the episode where Ichigo talks to Shinji. I go to the next episode and watch that one. When it gets to a certain point, I nearly drop my phone.

"Oh crap! How did I forget that!?" Not even having time to tell anyone, I used Body Flicker until I arrived at a park.

Not a second later I see something in the sky. At an insane speed, it crashed into the ground with a boom, creating a huge crater and a plume of dust. I had to jump back a bit so I wasn't hit by the after shock.

Some people started to walk towards it, interested. Some were wondering if it was a UFO or a meteor. Thinking quickly, I made a 7 clones and transformed them and myself into FBI agents.

We came out, showing our badges to the civilians. "Please don't concern your self with this, please return to your homes. Any resistance is punishable by law."

At that last part, their eyes grew wide, and they quickly ran off. With a relieved sigh, I dispelled the clones and transformation.

"Good, their safe."

The dust cleared from the crater and talking was coming from it.

"I came here a few times with a mask on, but the human world is more boring than I remember," said a voice. "The spiritual energy is so thin here I think I'm gonna suffocate."

"Stop whining," said another annoyed voice, firmly. "I said I would be fine going solo, but you insisted on coming along Yammy."

Quickly, I hid behind a tree.

"Yes, yes, sorry," said the other voice.

Coming from the crater, I saw the top of a bald head until the full body came into view. Yammy!

"Hmm, I thought I heard something up here," he said, looking around.

Another person came up from the crater, hands in pockets. Ulquiorra!

"Yammy, I sense something with considerably high spiritual pressure," said Ulquiorra, pointing in my direction.

I shrank behind my tree as cold fear gripped my heart. Why was I so stupid?! I shouldn't have come without backup. But, if I would have taken any longer, those people would have been dead. Those people better be great full, I pretty much traded my life for theirs.

The top of the tree exploded in a shower of charred splinters. I dove out of the way just when a bala destroyed the last part of the tree.

I stared in the direction of where they came from. Then I realized I was standing out in the open and my eyes widened like a deer in the head lights.

"That little thing is the "considerably high" spiritual pressure?" Said Yammy using air quotes. "I could use her as a tooth pick."

"I meant for a human. She's trash Yammy. Kill her," said Ulqiuorra.

I yelped, and I started to run. "Vegeta/Nappa type crap's goin' down!" I yelled.

I didn't get five feet before Yammy appeared in front of me and stopped me in my tracks.

I put my hands out in front of myself. "Why can't we settle this like civilized ninja and Arrancar," I reasoned hopelessly.

Yammy smirked. "I think your soul might taste good." Yammy started to do that thing where he sucks in people's souls. I think it's called Gonzui.

Quick like a little bunny named Chappy, I applied as much chakra as possible to my feet and bolted out of range.

"Your quick for a human," commented Yammy.

"Thanks for the complement!" I yelled back. I don't know why, but when I'm scared out of my mind, I tend to joke, a lot.

Yammy used Sonido and appeared in front of me. He threw a punch and I dodged. He threw some more, but I was able to dodge them all. Hopefully, I can stall until the others get here.

"Slow down!" he roared and pulled out his Zanpakto and slashed.

I didn't have the time to dodge and the blade would have went right through me if I didn't substitute at the last second with a log. While he was confused, I used a fire ball Jutsu and blew a giant fire ball at him.

Yammy noticed it coming and just knocked it away with the back of his hand, sending it flying off in another direction, where it ended in an explosion.

Oh no, nothing I do will be able to hurt him. That just made me realize how hopeless this situation is. Stalling is my only option, nothing else. Man, I wish I had more training in my Shinigami form, or else I would have just used that.

I made some shadow clones, in a hope to confuse him. And it worked.

We all scattered, while Yammy gazed around, confused, and not sure. "Who am I suppose to go after first?" It seems like he picked a random clone and chased her.

It was a good plan. It took him a long time to track down most of the clones and dispel them. It was funny when he would get one only to find out it wasn't the real one. He would curse so loud.

I got the memories of another clone.

"Dammit! Why can't I find you!" Yelled Yammy.

Now, it was only me and one other left. I would have made more, but my Chakra was starting to run out.

But that whole time, Ulquiorra was staring at me. In his emotionless face, all I was able to make out was that he was observing me. Weird.

I just received the last clones memories. Crap, I'm the last one left.

I heard a sonic boom behind me and I booked it.

Of course, he caught up to me. I had to dodge more blows. By then, I was exhausted. Each attack now came really close to hitting me. I don't think I can do this much longer.

Yammy brought down his Zanpakto down, and I knew I didn't have the strength to dodge or substitute.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I saw it come closer and closer. I can't believe this. I'm going to die again!? No fair, there's no Nagato to bring me back this time.

I felt a quick rush of air and I was far away from the Arrancar that was about to kill me.

"Whew, that was close."

That's when I finally notice I'm not dead. I'm in Ichigo's arms.

He gently put me back on my feet. I staggered a bit.

"Are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

I nod. "Yeah. And talk about waiting 'till the last second."

"Hey, just be happy that your safe."

"Liara! You okay?"

Orihime and Chad came up, worried.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Orihime sighed in relief and hugged me. "Thank goodness."

"Orihime. I think your hugging her too hard." said Chad.

She realized she was suffocating me and stopped. "Sorry."

"I think it's time I took care of this guy. BANKAI!" There was a big explosion of dust and instantly I felt a heavy weight on my shoulders. Already exhausted, I collapsed to my knees, breathing heavily.

"Uh, Ichigo," warned Chad.

"Huh?" He looked to where Chad was looking. His eyes widened. "Sorry! I'll get out of here." He used Shunpo to go and fight Yammy. When he left, I started to feel better.

"Ah, what's up with you guys in hurting me?" I breathed.

"Sorry. Here, let me restore your strength." Orihime called out her fairies, and I was engulfed in its healing light. After a moment, I felt renergized.

"Thanks Orihime," I said while getting up.

"Your welcome."

"Liara, that other one is staring at you," informed Chad.

I looked over, and sure enough, Ulquiorra was still staring at me. Why?

"Yeah, I know. Ulquiorra has been staring at me this whole time," I said softly. I didn't want to give Aizen any idea that I know anything about him.

But, right when I said his name, his eyes widened slightly. Wait...

HE CAN READ LIPS!?

Ulquiorra vanished from his spot. Chad, Orihime and I looked around, frantically. A second later, there's a sonic boom. Ulquiorra took hold of Orihime and Chad by the neck and threw them hard into the ground, knocking them out. He took a step towards me, then another, and another until he was directly in front of me.

I couldn't move. I was paralyzed by fear. No one here can even touch him, so that means I can't do a thing. I would never be able to dodge any attack from the Cuarto Espada. I'm screwed.

"Long brown hair, powers not found here, and knows what she shouldn't," he said, taking hold of my arms tightly so I couldn't get away. "You must be the one he wants."

Wait, Aizen already knows? But how does he know what I look like?

"Yammy," he called. "We are leaving. We have fulfilled our missions."

Yammy deflected a blow from Ichigo, considering he only had one arm. "What!? Why? I want to beat this guy to a pulp for taking my arm!"

Ulqiuorra's grip on my arms tightened, and me with him, Sonidoed to Yammy.

"Liara!" exclaimed a surprised Ichigo.

"We are leaving now," Ulquiorra said firmly. "The mission was to gauge Kurosaki's power and find the girl. I also sense three strong spiritual pressures coming this way."

Yammy looked between Ulquiorra and Ichigo. "Fine."

"Hey! I'm not going to let you take her!" Ichigo charged at Ulquiorra only to be back handed to the face. He was launched with a sonic boom and crashed into a boulder, smashing it to pieces.

"Ichigo!" I cried. Completely forgetting that I was being held captive by the Cuarto Espada, I tried to break free from what was holding me and go and help Ichi. But Ulquiorra held fast.

Just when I thought all hope was lost, three people appeared.

Urahara, Yoruichi and Suigetsu.

"Thank god you guys are here."

"Suigetsu, go help Ichigo and the others," commanded Urahara.

Suigetsu looked to me, then Ulquiorra and Yammy, hesitantly. Eventually he nodded and ran to get Ichigo.

"Your too late," said Ulquiorra, as he opened a garganta.

"What do you want with her?" demanded Yoruichi.

He was quiet as he dragged me towards the gaping maw of darkness.

"Guys!" I cried. "Help!"

"Yoruichi! Hurry, get her!" yelled Urahara, with a hint of panic.

Yoruichi launched herself with what I'm sure was all the speed she could muster. Ulquiorra, without missing a beat, quickly threw me to Yammy, who caught me and slung me over his shoulder. Ulquiorra side stepped her attack, grabbed her arm and using his and her momentum, spun and threw her back, hard to the ground.

Ulqiuorra turned away from them and started walking into the garganta. "Come, Yammy."

As they walked to the garganta, I caught a glimpse of everyone.

Ichigo was really battered up, and was struggling against Suigetsu who held him from going after me and getting himself killed.

Urahara. For the first time, ever, I saw complete hopelessness in his eyes.

Chad and Orihime were still out.

And Yoruichi looked full of rage that she couldn't do anything.

I tried to yell something out to them, but the garganta closed me off from my friends and only hope.

The whole time while walking in the garganta, I desperately beat the back of Yammy's back with chakra filled punches while screaming at him to let me go.

But he never budged.

Ulquiorra must have gotten fed up with my screaming, because he did a swift chop to the back of my neck, knocking me out.

I woke up when I felt myself being thrown onto a cold floor. Holding the back of my neck, I blinked my eyes open and saw I was in the meeting room in Las Noches. I did a quick look around and confirmed that all the Espada were here.

Then, I saw the raging ass hat. Aizen. He was sitting in his stupid throne. Next to him were Gin and Touzen.

"So your the girl who knows too much," said Aizen.

"So? What's it to ya'?" I snapped. Crap. Mouth, don't kill me, why do I have to get snappy when I feel scared and alone?

Aizen just gave me a knowing smile.

Then I heard the clicking of foot steps. Coming from the shadows, was something that made my heart almost stop.

"Liara Turner, after we get what we want, you'll be known as the girl who _knew _too much."

"No, it can't be. It can't," I stared in horror as I began to back away in despair.

"Madara! What are you doing here!?"

**Ohh! Things are going to get really interesting in the next chapters.**

**Reviews apreciated.**


End file.
